


Never Let Me Go

by eternal_optimist



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, F/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_optimist/pseuds/eternal_optimist
Summary: Four lives Klaus and Caroline lived. Four times they got their happy ending.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett & Caroline Forbes, Caroline Forbes & Rebekah Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 19
Kudos: 89
Collections: Klaroline Gift Exchange — New Year's Day





	Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princessoftheworlds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/gifts).



> Hello my giftee!!! Happy New Year to you, may this year and decade bring you many wonderful things, same goes to all who read this <3 I am so happy to be sharing this with all of you (mostly glad I'm done tbh, there were.... struggles.)
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

I.

Niklaus sighed as he made his way through their village, ignoring the passersby' stares. His gaze swept over the market stalls to locate where his sister was to no avail.

He suppressed the urge to let out another sigh.

Finally, he spotted her long blonde hair braided with flowers near the fabric merchant, head bent towards Caroline, her closest and only friend, as they whispered conspiratorially.

"I've been looking all over for you," he said when he was within hearing vicinity. 

"Sorry," Rebakah said, not sounding sorry at all. "How much do you think he'd sell that blue fabric for?"

He opened his mouth to reply that he didn't care but Caroline beat him to it.

"I'll go ask."

Caroline went to the stall, waiting behind a few of the older women who stood sampling the rolls of cloth and debating with the seller. Rebekah rounded on him, eyes narrowed.

"Where were you?"

"None of your business."

She nodded, "with Tatia then."

"And?"

"Ugh, I don't know why you cling to her as you do, Nik. You're not compatible in the least."

"You'd rather have Elijah be the bearer of her affections, then?" He asked mockingly, jealousy surging through him at the thought.

What a bitter taste it left in his mouth; he was sure he wouldn't be able to bear it if his brother won Tatia's hand in marriage, though his heart whispered of the inevitability of it.

Elijah was the better brother after all.

"Why should I care if Elijah end up marrying her, he's not my favourite brother, you are and I'd much rather see you wed Caroline."

He couldn't deny the burst of pleasure at Rebekah's proclamation but it didn't stop him from rolling his eyes at her silly dreams of having her best friend marry her brother so that they could all be together forever.

"I'd rather not be wed to a child, Rebekah."

His sister eyed him with disdain.

"She's as far from a child as one could be, Nik," she says. "And watch your mouth, that's my best friend and your future wife you speak of."

Niklaus snorted, how sure she sounded.

They said no more, watching Caroline exchange few heated words with the merchant that ended with her shaking her head and rushing back to them.

"He says he won't sell the roll with no less than seven coins of copper. I think he's a thief."

"With that price, he surely is."

"If you're done now," he interrupted them before Rebakah and Caroline started tearing into the poor man. "Come along. I shall escort you home."

"Oh no," Caroline said brightly, tone honeyed and smile sweet. Rebekah seemed vaguely concerned. "We wouldn't want to be a burden. After all, being seen with children would tarnish your mighty reputation."

He felt his blood freeze in his veins. Rebekah cringed.

"I uh-"

"No, it's alright. Rebekah and I shall be fine, you stay and do… whatever it is that you were doing."

The words were said with such casualness that left nothing to the imagination about little Caroline thought of him.

With that, she grabbed Rebekah's hand and dragged them away, his sister turning back to give him the deadliest glare she could.

He resisted the urge to bury his face in his hands, but only barely.

* * *

He heard approaching footsteps and straightened his posture. Caroline's mother opened the door of their hut, eyebrow arching up when she saw him.

"Niklaus, What brings you here?"

"I hope I could be permitted to speak to Caroline for a few moments," he said, trying not to squirm.

Elizabeth was a stern woman who had garnered a reputation around the village of being resolute and uncompromising and fiercely protective of her daughter. Seeing a man at their doorstep, no matter if he was the brother of her daughter's best friend was bound to get her suspicious.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, it shall only take little time."

She considered him with a critical eye before giving a faint nod and going inside.

He stared inside, hoping to spot Caroline. She didn't appear immediately, and he heard hushed whispers that he couldn't decipher, yet he easily recognized Caroline's voice.

She sounded particularly annoyed.

Caroline came out from behind a curtain they set up in their hut, her brows furrowed.

"What?" She all but growled at him.

He bit his smile, in all the years he'd known her Caroline had always been feisty, usually not bothering with cordiality around him or any of his siblings. She mostly preferred to whack them over the head, whether metaphorically or in Kol's case, literally.

Still, he allowed an apologetic expression to settle on his face. "I wanted to apologize for earlier."

"I don't care, Niklaus. You're arrogant and cruel and your insincere apology does not interest me."

That was a harsher reply than he'd expected. "Wouldn't you say you're being a tad judgmental?"

"You deserve it."

"That's a bit severe for some passing words, Caroline."

She scoffed, "I am not talking about that. I'm talking about Rebekah and your treatment of her."

"What about my treatment of her?"

"Oh, so you can't tell?" She asked, sounding even more irritated

"Not really."

"Well, what about how you all ridicule her and even Elijah patronizes her, how you constantly suffocate her and that's not even to speak of you, her favourite brother, who apparently think she's a _child._ "

"These words weren't meant for her."

"And what is she to think, when you compare me, a girl of her own age and similar mind, to a toddler. Is it suppose to indicate how highly you hold her?"

This whole conversation was quickly spiraling out of control. 

"I didn't come to get a lecture."

"Well, you should have thought about that before you came here."

He let out a laugh of disbelief, "you really don't like me, do you?"

She huffed. "What's there to like?"

That hurt more than he was willing to admit.

"Tell me, why do you go after Tatia when she so obviously hold affection for your brother? Is it wounded pride or perhaps some misplaced desire for the thrill of competition?"

He swallowed and clenched his fists.

"Does love and affection mean so little to you, I wonder?"

"You go too far, Caroline."

"Well someone needs to tell you how much of an insensitive prick you are and no one else was going to do it."

Niklaus stepped forward and whispered, "you don't know me."

Her lashes fluttered, a strange expression crossing her face as she looked straight into his eyes. It felt like she was staring right into his soul, unpeeling his layers and digging in too deep.

The breaths coming in and out of his lungs felt a bit shallow, something hot flashing over his skin. 

He swallowed.

"Perhaps," she murmured, looking sad and angry all at once. "But my words are still true."

He opened his mouth to speak. 

"Goodnight, Niklaus."

* * *

He couldn’t fall asleep, no matter how much he tossed and turned. Caroline’s words were replaying in his mind back and forth, driving rest away from him. Kol, however, slept soundly on the cot opposite him and Niklaus envied him for it.

The air around him was still and silent, the chill of the night his only companion in the dark.

Making peace with his lost sleep, he crept from under the cover, sneaking on tiptoes as not to rouse his nosy younger brother.

The embers from the fire were still hot enough for him to sharpen his carving knife, and he did it halfheartedly, praying his father wouldn't wake up.

Struck with inspiration, he fumbled for the piece of hardwood he'd found yesterday and began to carve.

When he was satisfied with his finished work, the first light of dawn was beginning to break through and the faint twittering of birds could be heard.

By the time his family woke, the embers had cooled and he was walking to Caroline's hut, where he knocked once and hurriedly hid behind one of the trees.

Caroline opened it, shawl draped over her shoulders and hair braided back with only a few stray curls framing her face. 

She frowned as she looked around her and Niklaus hoped she wouldn't crush his work beneath her feet if she took a step forward. 

She must have though for she flinched and looked beneath her, jaws slacking.

Caroline lifted his little creation by its strand - and Klaus was immensely relieved to see it intact - her face expressionless. 

He wondered what she thought of it, the little necklace he had spent the night making, carved to resemble the little hummingbirds she loved so much, wondered if she knew it was him who'd done it, then rolled his eyes at himself.

He was perhaps the only one in his quaint village who liked making such small things.

Caroline looked around her one more time, before she put the necklace around her neck, closing the door as she went to the village.

He wanted to ask if she liked it.

* * *

Niklaus awoke with a startled gasp, a ringing sound loud in his ears. Blinking blearily, he focused on the dark blur above him only to realise it was the roof he was looking at.

The last thing he could recall was the memory of sitting around the fire pit in his family's hut. Caroline pressed to his side as she attempted to cajole smiles out of him and Rebekah.

She'd braided his sister's hair and told them stories she'd heard from her mother and whispered sweet words in his ear until he couldn't help but crack a small grin, even with the heavy sadness that sat in his heart.

And then, and then…

"Nik?" Caroline mumbled.

He moved his head, spotted her lying a few feet away, the midsection of her dress marred by blood.

Caroline's lashes fluttered before her eyes cleared, terror shining bright. "Nik."

He dragged his weary, heavy body over to hers, keeping his moan of pain from bursting forth.

Pressing her tightly to him, he rubbed her arms as he tried to soothe her nerves but Caroline was shivering like a waif caught in a breeze.

"Shshsh, sweetheart. I'm right here."

"What happened?"

He shook his head. "I don't know."

It was the best answer he could give. He couldn't think of the screams or the piercing pain as he felt the sword buried in his stomach.

The door opened with a sudden bang and he felt himself choking on air when Mikael appeared, the sword he'd used to cut through them all gleaming in the candlelight, blood staining the hilt of the sword. Esther walked behind him.

Caroline clambered to move, shielding his body with her own. Niklaus immediately grabbed her to throw her behind him, surprise registering at the back of his mind at the ease with which he did it.

She tried to get in front of him again but he tightened his grip.

"Don;t," he snarled.

"No need to worry boy. I have no intentions of hurting your wife."

And yet, the last thing he'd heard before the darkness overtook him was Caroline screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Where are my brothers?" And Rebekah, Where was she? What had his father done?

"They're fine, Niklaus," his mother said, face far too calm. "And you shall be too."

"You knew about this?"

"It's for your own good. What happened to Henrik will not happen again, death shall take no more of my children."

"Oh enough of this," Mikael said, walking to the door and dragging something - no someone. 

Caroline let out a sharp breath and he knew why, it was one of her close friends, Hilda, though she looked far worse for wear, skin pale and a bleeding wound on her neck, head lolling from side to side.

"Drink."

"What?" Caroline flinched back.

"It's to complete the ritual, you must drink."

She shook her head wildly, "no, you're mad."

"Caroline, please," this time it was Rebekah's voice that stopped her. She stood behind Mikael and Esther, clad in a fresh new nightgown devoid of any blood and her cheeks flushed. "Please, my parents speak the truth. You have to drink."

He shot Caroline a look and warily stepped closer to the girl, hesitant as he pressed his mouth to her neck.

The pain faded to be replaced by euphoria lighting him up from the inside out and it made him dig a little deeper, swallowing every drop he could get and leaving some of his meal for Caroline. 

She looked at him with wide eyes, gaze darting between them all.

Then, she stepped forward and sank her teeth.

* * *

He saw Caroline come down the stairs of their villa, wearing one of his henleys and rubbing the sleep from her eyes, bare feet padding across the floor.

"Why are you up so early?" She asked, stretching her arms.

"Busy."

Picking up the grimoires besides him, she threw them on the table and sat on the sofa, propping her chin on his shoulder.

"Busy with what?"

He leant back so she could see the screen of his smartphone more clearly. Klaus heard her quiet gasp as she looked at the image his lackeys sent him, bit blurred around the edges, yet the face was unmistakable. 

"The doppelganger," Caroline breathed, snatching the phone from his hand to take a better look. "After all these years."

"And to think that I'd believed the Petrova line had ended centuries ago."

She was still staring at the picture, zooming in on the details, that devious calculating look he so adored in her eyes. 

Caroline looked up and gave him a brilliant smile.

"How do you feel about breaking your curse as an anniversary gift?"

* * *

II.

The music echoed in the wedding with startling clarity. Resonating loudly in her ears were booming wood trumpets, the melody of golden harps and the song of the court's chorus faeries, glamoured to be almost dizzying in its beauty.

Almost dizzying because the bride was human and it wouldn't do for her to faint at her own alter, hilarious as it would undoubtedly be to the Folk. 

Not when the wedding was to a High Prince.

Caroline forced her muscles to work, her throat to swallow. She kept reminding herself that she had to keep moving forward.

Around her feet, the fabric of her wedding gown shimmered, the heavy lace with white gossamer made with melted silver, shards of diamonds lining her sleeves until almost the end of her dress. Atop her head sat a silver circuit encrusted with sapphires and a rare type of Fae jewel that her father had refused to give a name to, so precious as it was.

As if reading her thoughts, she sensed her father's eyes on her and she had to suppress a shiver.

The music came to a halt and she stopped.

Her father joined her side, beaming such a proud smile at her that she wondered if it was natural that she felt the urge to retch.

Though considering that a proud smile from her father was more teeth than anything, she thought wryly, no sane human would find that unnatural at all.

When they approached the dais, her father sank in a low bow. Caroline only followed suit when she felt the sharp bite of her father's nails and she was proud of it.

"My king."

Mikael was as ugly as he was any day of the week, and his face didn't change as he gazed at his loyal subjects bowing at his feet. Esther was much the same, sitting in her own throne.

The whole thing seemed like a court session, not a fucking wedding.

"William," he murmured at last, his magic carrying his voice like it was scalding hot water pouring over her skin. "You come here today with a gift to my house."

"Yes, my King," her father said, pointedly not refuting she was no prize. 

Nice to have her worth confirmed on the worst day of her life - and she was once held by the neck from a balcony for over an hour, gasping for breaths desperately.

By the brother of her husband-to-be.

Fucking joke of the year.

"My daughter will bring everlasting prosperity to your house."

A nice way of putting how she was to be - oh how did Katerina put it? - the legitimate child-popping wife.

"Step forward, child."

She did, her veil trailing with whisper of the wind in its soft scratch against the ground.

"Klaus," Mikael said snappishly.

Her husband-to-be walked to her, steps languid and unhurried as they could be. He too looked absolutely horrid.

Liar, her mortal heart said. 

The fae were otherworldly, monstrous and cruel but never anything far from breathtaking. And it was reflected in the fitting of Klaus's vest, adorned with gold and other jewels, his skin gleaming like starlight, his hair shining like the purest gold.

"Father."

At last, the great king of Elfhame rose from his throne, his might unbearable to her sensitive eyes. Her lashes fluttered to make the worst of the spots dancing in her vision fade without use.

"My people, today we gather to witness the union of my third born son with the mortal daughter of William, my most loyal and fearless general."

The tittering and the simpering that followed the proclamation was nauseating. 

Caroline wondered if it was too late to turn back, proclaim she'd forgotten something of importance and grab a sword from her father's armory then drive it in the hearts of the King, her father and maybe Klaus while she's at it.

Another sharp tug told her that yes, yes it was.

The King stepped forward to finalise the wedding ritual and she didn't protest when Klaus - her husband - lifted her hand to press a ghost of a kiss to her fingers.

Their eyes met, dull blue with eyes that felt like they had the ocean swimming in them, daring her not to drown in them. She refused to look away.

Klaus smirked.

* * *

Caroline hesitantly opened the door to her room, hesitantly walking outside.

The siting area was blissfully devoid of servants. Instead only Klaus was there, lying on his chair with a feast of fruit and meat spread within reach.

She tensed when his eyes landed on her and had to stop herself from pulling her robe tighter around her body. 

"Good morning," she said, for lack of anything to say. What does one usually say on the morning of their wedding? She almost wished she'd asked Katherine for tips.

"Hello, love."

Caroline moved to take a seat, pilling a plate with cakes and fruit. Yesterday had been a wreck on her nerves and she felt the hunger she'd ignored come back with full vengeance. 

She took a bite, sneaking a peak at Klaus out of the corner of her eyes.

An awkward silence settled.

"Interesting wedding night."

He smirked, "yes, very."

At that she rolled her eyes, whether at herself or him she was not sure. She'd mostly been referring to the whispers of the Fae who'd tried to stick by the door to hear what was going on but trust Klaus to bring up how they'd sat in even more awkward silence for three hours.

"Is the prince required to show up for court today or do I get the pleasure of having you all to myself?" Her tone was especially dry, just as she wanted it to be. She sipped from the tea, cringing when the too bitter taste hit her mouth.

She forgot to add sugar as usual.

"You get to have me all for myself, sweetheart."

She sighed. "Joy."

"Oh, don't sound too disappointed. I am very charming to be around."

Caroline rolled her eyes again, even as she ignored the flush of her cheeks. 

She did have a faint idea of that charm, mostly wild fantasies on her part, when she'd been young and the way one of the princes had looked at her when he dropped by the high towers where the nobles were given their lessons to check on his youngest brother and sister had made butterflies flutter in her stomach.

His smirks and the way he could grasp all the attention when he was in the room had been attractive and the brief period of time when she'd thought he was interested in her had increased the appeal.

But that was when she'd still held to the faint hope that the Folk could treat her as more than just a mortal to use and play with and discard.

She took another sip, welcoming the bitter taste this time.

"Well, I am afraid I am tired and therefore not likely to be much entertainment."

Klaus quirked a brow, blue eyes assessing her. If he was looking for lies then he wasn't going to find any.

(She was tired, so tired.)

He nodded and stood up, putting his glass on the silver tray. Klaus walked over to where she sat and Caroline looked at him warily.

"Have a good rest, then." He bent to press a kiss to her head.

Caroline stared until he left the room, the door shutting behind him with an audible thud.

What was that about?

* * *

Marriage was somehow even worse than what she envisioned it would be.

Which was a feat given how hard for it was not to be when she got all its downsides and none of the benefits. 

Well, except a teeny tiny one.

One that was running as quickly as it could towards her.

"Good girl, Ashara," she cooed and bent to take the ball from the golden retriever. Her dog wagged its tail, eyes shining at the praise. Smiling, she settled on the grass to stroke Ashara's back in gentle soft touches, laughing at the high whine. Ashara curled her head on her lap, seemingly happy with Caroline's motions.

"You like that, don't you? Don't you, girl?"

She got an appreciative whine in reply.

Ashara's fur was soft and lush against her fingers, its colour radiating with vibrancy. Her big brown eyes were a constant source of delight for Caroline, who found them utterly enchanting, always asking silently for another pet to the head or another ball to catch.

She'd have pegged her dog to be a mortal pet had she not seen Ashara chase a Fae who got a bit too close to Caroline until she'd bitten his hand off.

An odd creature she was for Elfhame, an even odder gift from her rarely present husband.

"Darling, dearest Caroline," the voice that said sat her nerves on edge. Gritting her teeth, she turned her head to see one of her brothers-in-law strutting towards her with not a care in the world. "What a lovely picture you make, almost lovely enough to _eat_."

Ashara lifted her head from her lap and leapt to her feet, growling menacingly.

Caroline ran her hand once to soothe her, but while the growling stopped, her dog's back was still tense.

"Good day to you, too, Kol."

His lips curved into a grin wide enough to show his teeth but Caroline only raised an eyebrow in reply.

Kol chuckled and sat down next to her.

She continued her light touches to keep Ashara from tackling her brother-in-law and ripping his neck. 

That would be an embarrassing topic of conversation to have with her husband for the first time in three weeks.

"I thought I'd check on my favourite of my brothers' wives, see how she's doing."

"As you can see, I am alive and well," she said sardonically.

"Hopefully that will remain for as long as your mortal life span."

Kol was as subtle as a wreck-hammer per usual.

"Which shall be very long."

Her head snapped to the side, and she blinked as she saw Klaus, hands crossed behind his back, gaze cold as he stared at his brother.

"Nik, what a pleasure."

Klaus's expression didn't shift.

"Father requests your presence."

"Oh, had he missed my vivacious personality lighting up the castle?"

"Perhaps he'd discovered yet another attempt at mischief," Klaus said, stopping Kol when he opened his mouth to speak. "I don't care for whatever you wish to say, Kol. Leave."

The younger prince pouted dramatically. "And here I was, having such fun with Caroline."

"Leave or I will make you."

Kol laid a hand on Klaus's shoulder conspiratorially.

"You're so on edge, Nik, not that I can blame you. If I had my own mortal pet so readily at my disposal, I would so loathe it if anyone were to play with her."

He withdrew his hand before Klaus could rip out his liver - a thing, Caroline had learned, that happened far more regularly than Fae revels - and walked away.

Ashara relaxed at last and she trotted to where Klaus stood, bumping her nose into his leg to get his attention.

Klaus looked down, one eyebrow raised as he gazed at her dog who wagged her tail and bumped her nose one more time.

She never thought she'd see the day where one of Mikael's vicious children knelt to scratch the ear of a creature whose favourite pastime was playing catch, apparently though she still had things to see in this world.

"Congratulations," she said shocked. "You're perhaps the only one of the Folk that she likes."

"I should hope so, considering I raised her from when she was a small pup."

" _You_ raised Ashara?" She wrinkled her nose in disbelief. 

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes, she's too cute to be raised by you."

Ashara barked once as if in agreement. 

"What do you want?"

Klaus's smirk was razor sharp, "must I want something?"

She whistled, drawing Ashara's attention back to her. "Go girl, catch," she said and threw her ball a good distance away. Her dog scurried after it, leaving her alone with her husband.

"Klaus, let's not play that game, please. I may be mortal and you a prince of the Fae but that doesn't mean my tolerance for bullshit is that great."

He didn't mock her for the slang, merely tipped his head to the side. 

Good, because she probably would have slapped him for it. Stupid but she'd had enough of people making fun of her mortal roots.

"So I am only going to ask one more time, what do you want?"

"Right now, the pleasure of your company."

"Huh," she said. "sometimes I wonder if Fae can lie after all."

Klaus didn't react to her barb, merely offered his elbow for her to take. She did so, adjusting her pale gossamer skirts behind her.

"How are you faring?"

She sighed. It was one of those days then.

"Just dandy."

She spotted the hint of amusement to her words.

"You?"

"There's no war to wage, the scheming has been tampered to a minimum and the court is as dull as always."

She laughed. "Don't tell me the Unseelie court bored you so much you thought it would be better to come hang out with me."

"Always so mistrustful of my intentions, sweetheart."

"Klaus, I'm under no illusion as to why you married me. You want a mortal wife on your throne, one to bear your children, to lie when you need her to, to die without posing a problem."

She untangled their arms and stood in front of him tall and proud like her mother had taught her to.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you though, I am not gonna die so easily."

Satisfied that she'd said what she'd wanted to since her joke of a marriage was arranged, she turned around but Klaus's hand on her arm stopped her.

Caroline flinched.

It's been months and months since someone had touched her outside of the formality of conversation, since that kiss on her forehead that she still didn't know what it meant.

She swallowed and looked away from his hands, into his eyes. His face, as always, was hard to read but she thought she could sense some war waging on in his head.

"Perhaps," he paused and licked his lips and she had to take a moment to comprehend that yes this was a Prince of the Fae stuttering on his words. "Perhaps I don't want you to die easily."

The words sounded like a threat, yet Caroline didn't think they were.

"What?" She whispered.

Klaus didn't elaborate. 

"No," she said harshly, slapping his arms away. "No, you don't get to do that. If you have something to say then say it. Otherwise don't hide behind your carefully spun words, I won't have it."

She turned around, heading for the palace doors, mindful of every eye on her.

* * *

Klaus knocked once on the door before he allowed himself in. Caroline was sleeping on the long chair by the hearth, the fire crackling and snapping as it burned, Ashara settled on her paws just under her.

He closed the door behind him, allowing himself these few precious moments to observe his wife.

When his father had ordered him to marry, he'd had to visibly grit his teeth and refrain from murdering him on the spot. It wouldn't have done well to kill his own father while he was biding for the throne - the Folk could get _testy_ about kin slaughter - and a marriage could bring certain advantages.

Caroline seemed like the best choice. The vivacious mortal daughter of the Royal Head of the Guard, born without magic in spite of her fae blood and scorned for it.

She had such fearlessness in the way she stared down his siblings, in how she could ignore the whispers around her. Her smile was easily a step away no matter the situation and she was ruthlessly clever, even if most wouldn't have presumed her as such.

Klaus had grown fond of her. Of the way she’d sometimes peek at him, intrigued and fascinated but still sharp with her words.

So he had married her.

He hadn't counted on her cold silence and her apathy, how she decided to stay away, a sad glimmer in her eyes.

The sad glimmer in her eyes that only faded away when he’d presented her with Ashara, excitement replacing it as Caroline cooed over the animal that had showered her with licks as soon as it had seen her.

He'd waited for months, certain that giving her space to grow comfortable in her new life would be the key.

Now he wondered if a different approach was needed.

"Why are you here?"

His eyes snapped to find her blinking, hair tousled and propping herself up.

"These are my rooms, are they not?"

"I thought we had an unspoken agreement. You don't come in while I'm here and I don't bother you."

“I don’t recall such an agreement.”

“That’s what unspoken means, Klaus.”

He smiled in spite of himself.

Caroline shuffled, biting her lip. “Would you… like to sit?”

“I was under the impression that I wasn’t welcome.”

“If this is a subtle attempt to point out my behaviour today, first it’s not subtle and second I’m very much aware and would like to express how glad I am that the message was received.”

Klaus clutched his chest in a faux offended manner. “And here I thought that we could become friends.”

She snorted in disbelief, “we could never be friends.”

He gave her a long look to which she flushed and turned away, pulling her knees closer to her chest and staring at the fire.

Klaus chose to observe her instead, the few strands of hair that escaped from her braid, the movement of her fingers as they drummed against her knees.

“Why did you marry me?” The question was unexpected given their earlier conversation - it hadn’t escaped his attention that this was the most they’d talked in one day - but Caroline was utterly serious.

“Did you not have all my motivations laid out earlier?”

“Seriously, it occured to me that I was hasty and may have judged too harshly.”

It did not escape his attention the hard glint in her eyes.

This was a test.

And Klaus was a capable player.

He stood up.

“Perhaps you’d like to take the mares for a ride in the morrow?”

She opened her mouth but Klaus beat her to it.

“We’ll talk, you have my word.”

Caroline tilted her head to the side, considering.

“Alright.”

He turned around, satisfaction coursing through him. 

Klaus would have his throne and power and his mortal wife by his side. He’d make sure of it.

* * *

III.

The day had started out _so_ _great_. 

Bonnie had detected some new readings from her scanners a few days ago and they'd devoted themselves to cracking their patterns until they'd figured it out, their coffee machine hadn't broken down even once and their elderly neighbour had taken pity on the two lunatics living next door and gave them some fresh pie that Caroline methodically divided to last them at least a week.

Which meant that they were all good to go gallivanting through the New Mexican desert, collecting actual evidence to their theory.

Which meant that soon they would be respected in the scientific community, instead of being turned away and considered the laughing stock.

Which meant that Caroline drove with reckless abandon towards the growing storm, laughing at the top of her lungs while Bonnie snapped picture after picture of the aurora lighting up the sky. 

Now, Caroline surveyed the scene in front of her and rubbed a hand over her face. 

Bonnie was staring at the body of the guy they'd- well _she_ \- had bulldozed in their excited trek, eyes raking up and down his figure.

"The good news is that no one can use this as an excuse against women who drive-"

"Oh my god, Caroline."

"-considering, you know, no one is around for miles."

"I think you actually killed him," Bonnie said.

Caroline looked down at him, biting her lips; he was unusually still, his complexion frighteningly pale. She wondered if there was a big ugly bruise from where her car struck him under the simple black shirt and pants he had on.

How could she have known that someone other than her and Bonnie liked to go take a stroll in the desert this time of the night though.

"You'll go to prison with me if I'm prosecuted, right?"

"Uh…"

"Bonnie!"

"Yeah, yeah, of course."

She narrowed her eyes, not believing her friend for a second. 

The man let out a soft groan, head moving to the side. She froze and shot Bonnie a look filled with terrified relief but the guy stilled again.

“Oh please don't tell me that was your dramatic exit,” she whispered and pressed two of her fingers to his neck, checking for a pulse. “C'mon, wake up!”

“Yelling at him won't do a thing,” Bonnie said as she took out her notebook and began to sketch the marks engraved on the ground.

In her terrified spiral, she'd totally forgotten about them, she supposed it was a good thing Bonnie had the sense to record this. 

Caroline exhaled and sat on the sand, leaning against her murder victim, and pondered how her life could go so wrong so fast.

A sharp breath and said murder victim sat up sharply, eyes wild and his face contorted in a blazing angry expression.

He stood up, not sparing them a look - which was fucking rude but whatever, she was glad enough she wasn't going to prison that she wasn't as bothered.

And then he started to yell at the sky.

"Mikael!" 

Great, a lunatic.

Shaking her head, she went to help Bonnie with her sketching. It was almost done, the lines smooth and precise and carefully detailed.

"Huh, guess dating a goth wannabe artist does come in handy."

Bonnie hummed noncommittally.

She shot the guy another look, he was breathing harshly and his fists were clenched by his sides, glaring at the heavens. Now that he wasn't giving her a heart attack over whether she'd go to prison or not, she couldn't deny how handsome he was. It was a real shame that someone that attractive though seemed so crazy.

“You!” He said, turning to them. “What realm is this?”

“What the hell?” She whispered to Bonnie but her friend gave her a look that plainly said she should deal with this and continued her work.

“Yes, how may I help you?” Caroline smiled, she even used her customer service voice.

“Where am I?”

“Puente Antiguo.”

He blinked at her before he sneered.

“Midgard.”

"I'm sorry, who are you exactly?"

She watched as he debated whether to answer her before he spoke, "Klaus."

He seemed to think that should mean something to her.

Why did she always run into idiots?

"And what are you doing here at this time of the night, Klaus?"

His lips curled disdainfully. "I was banished by my father."

"Banished?" She repeated, not sure she heard correctly.

"For being a bastard."

"Oh well, you know, recognizing your faults is the first step of improvement," she said matter-of-factually.

He blinked.

She almost decided to ask Klaus what was the matter before deciding that ultimately, she didn't care. She walked back to Bonnie but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

Caroline whirred around, getting out her taser to point it at him.

"I swear if you touch me again, I'll fry your brains."

That angry vengeful look returned at full force and he took a step toward her.

"You dare threaten me, mortal! I am Klaus of Asgard and you will-"

He dropped to the ground, convulsing.

Her good old taser. Never failed her.

* * *

"Motherfu-" Caroline stopped herself just in time before an old lady walked past her. The citizens of Puente Antiguo were mostly conservative and she didn't want to offend them.

Not when they were going to sleep on the fucking streets from now.

Beside her, Bonnie was visibly vibrating from anger, and Caroline wouldn't be surprised if she bought a gun simply to pursue the shady government organisation that broke into their lab and stole their shit and then gave them a check to _compensate for the costs_.

A check. For handmade instruments that she and Bonnie built from scratch. Devices that were built for detecting astrophysical phenomenon.

What the actual fuck.

"I'm gonna sue them."

"Sue the Men in Black? How exactly are you going to do that?"

"I don't know," she said. "But I'll figure it out."

"Well I hope that you can also figure out a way for us to make money because that check is not going to be enough for us to catch up on our work so our grant will almost surely be rescinded."

Bonnie groaned, banging her heels on the floor in frustration.

Caroline wanted to scream herself.

Then she spotted him.

"Hey!"

He didn't turn at her shout, continued walking - well strutting was the more accurate term - without a care to the loud beeps of the cars that had to hit the brakes to avoid giving him a second visit to the hospital. 

Seriously, did that guy learn nothing?

But it was none of her business.

"Hey!" She yelled, running after him, apologizing when she collided with few people after him.

Caroline heard quick footsteps of Bonnie behind her so she quickened her pace, hoping her friend would follow. 

"Hey, weird guy!"

That got a few judgmental stares but Caroline was too past the point of caring. Luckily for her, he stopped and turned, expression immediately hardening when he caught sight of who was yelling.

"You!"

"Yeah," she breathed, coming to a halt, hearing her heartbeats loud in her ears. "It's me."

"Know this, mortal, I have been lenient out of some last semblance of mercy. If you dare raise another hand to me, I will-"

"Oh, shut up. Boy, do you like to hear yourself talk."

Klaus's nostrils flare in anger, taking a step towards her. She dangled her taser in her fingers, letting it slowly swing back and forth.

"We have a proposition for you."

"You do?"

"We do?" Bonnie asked, finally catching up to them.

"We do," she replied, not letting their confusion deter her. "You say you're from this realm… what did you call it?"

"Asgard."

"Right and I believe you," Caroline said. "My friend and I are astrophysicists, we specialise in interstellar travel theory and I believe we could help you get home."

That seemed to pique his interest.

"In return, I want your full cooperation with answering any questions I may have, no matter how small or insignificant detail and you can stay with us while we try to get you back, do we have a deal?"

"Actually, you think it over while I have a chat with Caroline, okay?" Bonnie said, grasping her arm and hauling her away until they were out of earshot.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to fix this mess."

"How are you fixing it? He could be a serial killer."

"But the aurora, the storm, how he said nothing that made sense. We hit him with our car because he appeared out of nowhere."

"So you believe him?"

"I don't know," she said honestly and shrugged. "He seems crazy enough to be believable."

"He looks like he's just crazy to me."

"But Bonnie, don't you see? If he can provide info, we wouldn't have to start from scratch anymore. And if he does turn out to be a serial killer, then I'll kill him, any future we'd have would be done for any way."

Bonnie nibbled on her lip. 

"Are you sure about this?"

"Not even close," she admitted, risking another look at him. "But I know it's what we should do."

Bonnie looked upwards at the sky, sighing.

"He pays rent or else he sleeps in the lab."

"Obviously. What do you take me for, a pushover?"

* * *

A thing Caroline learnt about Asgardians: they were _loud_.

Even standing on a secluded terrace far away from prying eyes and the grand hall of the palace, she could still hear the roaring laughter and the clinking of golden cups passed around in celebration of the lord of war's return to his home.

She rubbed her hands together, thankful for the heavy shawl that came with her dress. 

There was a shuffle and Caroline sprang up straight from where she'd been perched, relaxing when she saw it was just Klaus.

"You scared me."

His lips curled, hands going to adjust his embroidered sleeves. She was still getting used to clothing plated with armour and the rich finery he was constantly enclothed in, when he only wore cotton henleys and leather jackets on Earth.

"Shouldn't you be inside, celebrating the revel in your honour?"

Klaus's family had been ecstatic to get him back after a series of events that involved rainbow bridges, magic and patricide. Caroline and Bonnie were both still dubious about the last but given what they'd seen and Klaus's recounts of his father, they were kinda letting it slide without judgement.

Much.

"It gets a bit duller after yet another sycophant blabs about how glad they were to see it."

"Cause you have such a shining personality," she teased, seating herself on the balcony ledge. Klaus would catch her if she fell over.

"I have just thrown over their All Father, sweetheart they're bound to be-"

"Sucking up?"

"Yes, thank you, that was exactly what I was about to say."

A laugh tumbled out of her, Klaus's distaste for modern slang was something she loved to rile him up about.

Her eyes caught sight of Bonnie who was engrossed in a conversation with one of the Royal scholars, ordered by the All Mother herself as a reward for the two Midgardian scientists who'd helped her son get home. Klaus' sister, Rebekah, was hovering nearby. 

They'd gotten along weirdly fast but Caroline wasn't about to complain. It was nice to make friends before they left for home.

The thought made her fight not to let her smile fall.

"So what's the plan now?" Caroline asked, tracing invisible lines on the carved stone. "Take over the throne? Plan an invasion?"

He let out a snort. "All in due time. For now I'd like to keep a promise."

Blood rushed to her ears and her cheeks tinged.

She'd thought he'd ignore it, forget it and Caroline wouldn't have been surprised. For all the deep niche Klaus had carved in their lives, she'd expected that he'd leave her and Bonnie behind the minute he achieved his goal.

Caroline coughed and had to keep her voice cool. "What promise is that?"

Klaus gently pulled her closer, close enough that she could feel his warmth, "that I would demonstrate my understanding of human courting rituals."

Words spoken as she luxarited in having someone else do the washing, adrenaline coursing through her from the thrill of all her new research material, her laughter loud and clear while she attempted to explain to Klaus the intricacies of dating.

Her eyes lit up. "Will there be stars?"

* * *

IV.

Every laboured breath she drew in her lungs was like rancid burning fire, lighting up her nerves and making black spots dance in her vision. She thought she actually felt the wound in her neck get worse.

Werewolf venom was really no joke.

Blinking her lashes furiously to clear the haze, the last thing she expected was to see Klaus in all his original hybrid glory standing in her bedroom.

Caroline wondered why was he, of all people, present in one of her hallucinations but she mentally shrugged.

The hallucination didn't speak so she opted to stare at it instead, for being a figment of her imagination induced in her current state, he looked oddly vivid.

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked, wondering what would happen to her.

His face contorted into an offended expression.

"On your birthday," Klaus said. "You really think that low of me?"

A pause and shock repelled through her at the thought that this might not be a hallucination after all. Klaus, was possibly standing in her bedroom, he was possibly real and he was _definitely_ the reason her world had gone to hell the last few months.

The shock gave way to anger so intense, it made her ache worse. Her face hardened.

"Yes."

Klaus tilted his face to the side, approached her bed in measured steps until he was close enough to touch. He grasped the blanket she'd been wrapped in, pulling a soft hiss at the scratch of fabric against her skin.

"My apologies, it was nothing personal. You're what's known as collateral damage."

She didn't bother to dignify him with an answer. She knew far too much about being _collateral damage._

His fingers went to nudge at Tyler's birthday gift. 

"I love birthdays."

She scoffed. "Yeah, aren't you like a billion or something?"

A smile pulled at the edge of his lips.

"You have to adjust your perception of time when you become a vampire, Caroline. Celebrate the fact that you're no longer bound by trivial human conventions. You're free."

Her breath scratched against her windpipe, reminding her of the reality of what she was.

"No, I am dying."

Klaus looked at her, assessing, then he sat down on the bed.

Somehow that felt like the start of something new.

* * *

Of all the places Caroline had expected to love during her years of travel and exploration, homey university libraries weren't one of them. 

She positively adored them, the classic bookshelves, the way the libraries looked with dim-lights, how vibrant they seemed when they were filled to the brim with students and teachers alike. 

A chair scraped against the polished wooden and she spared a glance to see who was joining in on her solitary reading session before her head snapped up to stare at Klaus.

He casually sat in the chair, opening his own book and not looking the least bothered.

She had to force herself to stop gawking, but it was a challenge when the last time they’d seen each other was in Brussels. They’d run into each other - Caroline still firmly believed that run in had been hardly incidental yet Klaus had claimed innocence on the matter - parting on extremely amicable terms if she did say so herself.

Those amicable terms did not include meeting up while she was getting her tenth degree.

“Klaus,” she said, keeping her voice hushed. “It’s been actual centuries since stalking has been considered attractive and literal decades since I did so.”

“Arrogant of you to presume I’m stalking you.”

She took a moment to observe him, the relaxed posture of his muscles, the teasing curve of his mouth.

Caroline leant back in her seat, fighting the beginning of a smile.

"Your track record isn't exactly in your favour," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"What do people in universities usually do, sweetheart?"

"Well, they study but they're usually not walking fossils that could trace back historical events to before the dinosaurs."

"Beware, love, I happen to be fond of dinosaurs."

Caroline cracked a grin.

She missed this, she realised, those moments where'd say something completely unexpected and ridiculous, making her want to laugh.

Making her want to stay.

"You would say that," she said, narrowing her eyes mockingly. "So back to the main topic. What sort of illusive subject has caught the attention of Klaus himself?"

"I assume you have many opinions on said subject, of course."

She looked down as she let out a soft laugh, a blush rising up her cheeks.

She'd have to remember to pay Bonnie for winning their bet and remember not to bet against a clairvoyant witch in general but for now she looks up to continue their conversation. 

Caroline was rather excited to see where it would go.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you guys thought? Which was your favourite au? Favourite line? I personally enjoyed the original au and the marvel fusion, I laughed a lot writing it.
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
